Aboard The Ship
by Jewel Tanka
Summary: AU: Pain; the common denominator for four friends. On a ship for three months, they will guide one another to acceptance, happiness, and love. InuKag, MirSan, maybe SessRin ON HIATUS
1. The chef and the actor

Hey ya'll! This is my very first story. YEEHAW! I am so excited! I hope you enjoy reading and tank-you for the time you have taken to read it. I am in your debt (but don't expect me to do anything).

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Except this story. And my bed. But that's it.

* * *

Kagome watched through the streaked kitchen window as the new passengers boarded the ship. She sighed and turned back to the stove to finish that night's dinner. 

_I wish I could be one of those people with cash falling out of their bras and diamonds dripping from their ears. They have no financial problems and can afford to take a three-month cruise to Italy. I have to work on the cruise ship to do that._

She started to fry some breaded jalapenos, savoring the rich aromas reaching her nose, when the door leading to the dining room opened and a loud, excited voice said, " Kagome! Guess who's boarding the ship!"

Kagome turned around to see her long-time friend standing in the doorway with a look of pure joy upon her face.

"Who?"

"InuYasha!"

"WHAT?" Kagome put the pan down and rushed to the window, "Sango, are you sure?"

She stood on her tip-toes to look through the small window at the line of people boarding the ship. Sango stood beside her for a few moments then said, "Wait. Look right there." And she pointed at a certain spot in the line.

Kagome's eyes followed where her finger was aiming. She gasped when she saw a head of white-silver hair move amongst the crowd. Grabbing Sango's hand she exclaimed, "I can't believe it. InuYasha is on our ship. InuYasha! He's, like, the hottest actor out there right now."

Sango smiled at her friend and said, "I know. It's so cool isn't it?" Her grip on Kagome's hand slackened as she tentitively sniffed the air.

"Kagome? I think that your jalapenos are starting to burn."

Kagome turned around to see gray smoke rise from the frying pan, "Oh holy (enter word of your choice here)."

* * *

InuYasha walked into the spacious room with a dark haired man at his side looking around the room with violet eyes. 

"Well I think this is a nice room," said Miroku.

"Shove it," ordered InuYasha as he walked into the room, "I can't believe you talked me into coming on this stupid trip. Who wants to stay on a ship for three months?

"InuYasha, you need this break. After what happened with Kikyo you need a much longer trip than three months."

"Don't you worry about Kikyo. I don't care about her so there is no reason for you to," InuYasha huffed. He laid his suitcase on the bed and turned to Miroku saying, "You better go into your own room. I'll meet you later for dinner."

Miroku nodded in agreement and said, "Fine. See you at dinner. And InuYasha? Relax. That's what this trip is for."

InuYasha just grunted and waved a hand towards the door motioning for Miroku to leave. He reached down for the phone on top of his bed stand and dialed the number for the kitchen.

"Hello," a female voice sounded over the phone, "hold on a second please,"

InuYasha growled low in his voice, but said nothing. He heard in the background, "Sango just put some water on them. I can make more."

The voice came back to the phone and said, "Sorry about that. What can I help you with?"

"Yeah, I want someone to bring some ramen with rice down to room 7A," said InuYasha and put the phone down without waiting for a reply.

* * *

"Jerk," Kagome said before slamming the phone into its holder on the wall. "Sango we have an order for room 7A. Can you make it? I'll go take it to the room when you're finished," she handed a piece of paper to Sango with the order on it that she had written on while speaking, "I need to go prep the dining room for tonight." 

"Sure," Sango said with a shrug taking the parchment from Kagome's fingers.

"Thanks a lot. You know where I'll be. Call for me when you finish," she left the kitchen and stepped into the room next door with a sigh.

_Okay. Not too much work left so don't worry, s_he assured herself before retrieving the decorations that needed to be hung up.

* * *

Tank-you for reading. Pleaze review and a'member, flames are encouraged. MUST HAVE FLAMES! 


	2. Meetings, seasoning, and plenty of anger

Hello everyone again! I got such nice reviews. Special tanks to:

Inu-dog-dem: short and very sweet ( cuteness)

Birdie 101: long and SO funny (she hates Kikyo like me YAY!)

Flamegirl37c: also short and very sweet (I love the claps)

BitchyBabe66: middle-sized and threatening (please don't hurt me!)

Also to my friend Hannah who read my story first and gave me a sweet review but it was not posted for reasons too complicated to explain (you don't want to know anyway).

Here is my next chapter. Enjoy fellow humans!

Dis-of the-claimer: I own nothin' but the shoes on my feet (now where did those things go?)

* * *

_Phew. Finally done._

Kagome wiped her brow and looked at the dinning room with insurmountable pleasure. The walls were covered with purple and golden streamers with matching bows placed at equal intervals. The chairs were also a rich purple and the plates had a white and gold star pattern. The actual chore of putting the decorations up and placing the fancy dinnerware wasn't what tired her out. It was the cleaning she had to do. The dinning room was a mess before she started with it. Chairs were stacked up in tall masses and trash riddled the floors. Kagome was able to clean over half of the trash up before the passengers boarded, but that was it.

Tonight was the first night of the three-month cruise to Italy and was always celebrated with extravagant decorations and lavish food. This cruise ship, The Purple Star, was named the "Number Two Most Enjoyable and Elegant Cruise Ship" by Now! Magazine, which is very renowned. Every since the article was published, Kyoto, the owner of The Purple Star, has been pushing his employees to work harder than they were so they would keep the title for years to come. Many disgruntled workers were fired when they refused to work harder than they had already been. Kagome couldn't blame them. The only reason she still stayed was because she had nowhere else to go.

"Kagome," a voice called from the kitchen, "the meal is ready."

Kagome walked towards the kitchen and opened the door to see Sango standing directly in front of the doorway with a steaming plate of seasoned rice and ramen ready and waiting.

"Here you go. Have fun."

Kagome chuckled taking the plate from Sango's hands, "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

InuYasha was pacing the floor of his bedroom, his mood darkening and darkening.

_Where in the world is the food? I've been waiting for thirty minutes already!_

He lifted his head and sniffed at an odor coming towards his room. Exploding sneezes immediately erupted at the smell.

A young raven-haired girl entered with a knock saying, "Excuse me? I have an order….oh my! Are you all right?"

InuYasha attempted to speak between the breaks of his reoccurring sneezes.

"Dump that…achoo!…trash….achoo!…in the…achoo!…toilet," he said pointing at the platter of food in the server's hands.

"Oh," said the perplexed girl, "but isn't this what you ordered?"

InuYasha was becoming even angrier with the dense stranger standing in his doorway.

"The seasoning….achoo!….is too strong for…..achoo!….my nose….achoo!"

"Oh! This is…because your….right sorry….hold on," the girl rushed into the bathroom, shoved the food into the toilet hurriedly, and flushed it looking rather embarrassed.

InuYasha recomposed himself after the sneezing attack on his body and looked at the red girl angrily.

"Are you completely stupid!" he yelled. "I'm a dog demon! We have VERY sensitive noses. We can't take seasoning and especially not so heavily. What did you do? Poor the entire container of seasoning into the rice!"

Kagome who had been quite embarrassed over the ordeal got irritated at the man's irrational approach to the situation.

"Well geez, sorry I don't know every single person and their deficiencies! Next time tell us and we won't do it! Don't blame us for YOUR mistake!"

InuYasha was flabbergasted (AN: that word always sounded like a type of fart to me. I can't help but laugh when I see it).

_How can she stand there and blame me for this whole thing? I wasn't the one who covered the rice in seasoning_.

And InuYasha told her his thoughts.

The girl was steaming much to InuYasha's pleasure.

_There. See what she can say to that._

A smug grin covered his face relaying his thoughts into a physical form.

The grin just made the girl more aggravated.

"Next time tell us if you have any allergies before just giving us your order and hanging up!" Then her look softened and she said, "Are you okay? Do I need to get anything?"

InuYasha was a little taken aback and the girl's sudden swing of emotion.

"Umm….no. I think I'll be okay." Then snapping back into his usual state he said, "But I will need a new plate of rice and ramen. No seasoning. Free of charge."

The server scoffed and said, "Okay. Whatever. Expect it in thirty minutes. And NO LESS!" she added cutting off InuYasha's remark of disapproval when hearing the measure of time he had to wait.

"Whatever, wench."

The girl's eyes burned with pure anger, "My. Name. Isn't. Wench," she slowly said trying to hold in the obvious rage burning inside of her, "It's Kagome. Okay? Kagome."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, "Like I care. Just get out of here and leave me alone."

"Fine," Kagome exclaimed, "I will," and with that she stomped out of his room and banged the door shut.

* * *

Down in the kitchens Sango was cooking some hand-sized pastries when a call came in.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello," said a male voice on the other end, "may I have an order of oden with some sake (oden is a fish cake stew drunken with sake on cold winter days) sent up to my room?"

"Okay," a perplexed Sango said writing the order down.

_Doesn't this man realize that it's 95 degrees outside? Whatever. Gotta give them what they want, I guess._

"Thank you. And will you be bringing my order up," the man asked with a hint of hidden pleasure in his voice.

Sango knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Feeling a little uneasy she answered with a yes and the man said back, "Wonderful! Send it up to 10A. See you soon."

Sango hung up the phone and got ready to start the order.

_What and odd man. _

Twenty minutes later Sango left the kitchen, food in hand, heading to room 10A with an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

When she arrived at the room marked 10A she politely knocked first, then went on in. The act of a server entering a room uninvited was usually frowned upon, but on this ship they were urged to do so. This is so because one server, seven years ago on this very ship, waited outside a door for almost ten minutes afraid to be rude and open it even though odd noises were coming from behind it. She finally summoned up the courage to open it and upon entering she found a man dead on the floor with a woman, clad in a red and black, hovering above him with a bloody sword in hand. Sango cringed at the memory of Kagome rushing down to tell them what she had opened the door to see. She still felt responsible for the man's death. No matter what kind of persuasion Sango pushed on the young girl that it was not her fault, Kagome continued to slump in a deep depression for months on end. After a while she slowly regained her old composure and life sprang back into her eyes.

But sadly, Sango noticed, not all of it. Kagome's brown eyes looked muddier than they had before "the incident". Sango remembered Kagome's eyes had a smooth chocolate look to them that could bring up anyone's spirit. She certainly wished she had been the one to open the door.

_Kagome is just too innocent to take something so…so…grotesque. I've already seen carnage. I could have taken the sight._

Sango sighed at the unpleasant memory of yet another death, or deaths in her case. Attempting to push the memories out of her mind and continuing her job, she opened the door to find a dark-haired man sitting on a chair in the corner with a book firmly planted in his lap and his eyes stuck to the pages. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes moving to and fro were a breath-taking shade of violet.

"Umm, excuse me," Sango said uncertainly, "you ordered some food?"

The man looked up with bright eyes and replied, "Yes. Yes, I did. What is your name?"

Sango was taken aback at the question. Customers never asked the waiters what their names where. They were usually too stuck up and in their own little world to even care who the server was as long as they got their food.

Even though she was taken aback she was also secretly pleased that this alluring man would want to know her name. Her lips turned slightly at the corners before answering, "Sango."

"Sango," the man turned the name over his tongue as if testing it out, "that is a beautiful name."

She blushed heavily and murmured a quiet thank-you while moving towards him, platter in hand. The man took the platter from her hands and set it on the floor unconcernedly, "Well it was certainly nice meeting you Sango. You may call me Miroku."

Sango expected him to give her a handshake, but her hand was not the part of her body he touched. She felt his outstretched palm land on her buttocks (AN: an odd name for butt, I think). Sango was filled with embarrassment at falling for his charms and anger at him thinking he was allowed to touch her in such a manor.

Instead of telling him how she felt she aimed for a more physical course of action. She grabbed the first item she saw, a phone, and hit him over the head with it.

Miroku crouched to the floor cradling his head in his arms. When Sango looked down at his face she saw he was smirking.

_He's smirking! Why is he smirking? He does realize that I hit him over the head with a phone, doesn't he?_

Even more aggravated than she had been, Sango stalked out of the room with a slam of a door that was mimicked, she surprisingly noticed, by another person down the hall. She saw Kagome standing outside of room 7A looking equally steamed if not more.

Both of them met each other's eyes and said, "Men," in exasperation. Sango walked towards Kagome and they stalked back to the kitchens, sharing the adventures they had just experienced.

* * *

Tah-Dah! My second chapter is finished! **crowd cheers in the background** I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review. Be harsh if you must. I can take the flames. The ugly truth exceeds the pretty lies. 


	3. Morning Madness

Hi ya'll! I am SO SORRY for taking SUCH a long time to finish this. I know it has been over two weeks since I last posted. School has been such a pain in the butt. I never realized how much time and work that must be put into a story. My applause to all the authors out there. YOU ROCK! I hope more people will read my story. Enjoy what I have. I know it's not much (romantic-wise) but very soon it will be. I'm just happy I finished before 2010. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. InuYasha and all his hotness belongs to another of who I cannot name. She is my enemy. Who is the creater of InuYasha? I forgot. Anyway. Ya. Sooooo... Kay. Right. And I don't own the recipie at the bottom. Better Homes and Gardens New Cook Book owns it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir," Kagome knocked on the door, "Your food is ready."

She waited by the door with the tray of food is one hand and a fist clenched with the other. Loud thumps were coming through the door along with odd moans.

_If they were going to have a love-fest, why did they order a tray of food? I wish people would be more considerate._

Kagome's anger was rising more and more as the sounds got louder and louder. But then her blood froze in her veins. Ice was pumped from her heart and cold seeped through her body as she heard a horrifying scream. The loud thumps, the odd moans, the hair-raising scream all registered in her brain.

_Someone is getting hurt._

She took no time in flinging the door open hoping upon hope that it wasn't too late.

Unfortunately, it was.

Kagome saw the man on the floor, blood quickly seeping out of a straight gash in his head. When she looked up at the pair of shoes beside the man she saw they were connected to a woman's body who was clad in a tight red and black outfit with a black cloth mask that hid her forehead and mouth showing only her eyes. Oh, her eyes. They were a deep red. A blood red.

The memory of those eyes staring straight into her own startled Kagome into consciousness.

She awoke on her bed sitting straight up, sweat slick on her face and causing her fleece pajamas to stick to her. She was breathing fast and hard. If a person were to see Kagome at this moment they would have been convinced she had been having a midnight run. One that lasted at least two hours.

She knew otherwise. That same dream had caused this reaction for the last five years since she had first witnessed the crime-or her ears had anyway.

Kagome got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. She sighed with pleasure at the cool water washing away the sweat and the memories. Looking out of the window she saw the sky was a multitude of colors-yellow, pink, purple-and got ready to set up for breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Kagome was cracking some eggs over a hot frying pan when a drowsy Sango shuffled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Well don't you look awake," snapped Sango before sitting at a small table accompanied by three chairs.

Kagome just continued flipping her eggs over and added a sprinkle of salt and pepper. Then, when the whites were set and the edges were cooked, she added a small amount of water for each egg. When three minutes had passed she carefully lifted the eggs with spatula and flipped them over onto a plate before setting it down on the place mat in front of Sango (for the recipe of these eggs look at the bottom of the page).

Sango grunted a thank-you and began the process of devouring her favorite breakfast food.

Kagome, having already eaten, sat in front ofher and watchedSango inhale the eggs with a slight smile on her lips.

Sango had never been a morning person, but her favorite plate of eggs always seemed to rouse her out of her agitated slump.

After a few moments of pleasurable silence between the two young women, the door leading to the male servants sleeping quarters flew open revealing a young man with long black hair tied in a high ponytail emerging from the hall.

His eyes swept the kitchen, but abruptly stopped when they landed on Kagome. A smile covered his face as he headed towards her.

"Good morning Kagome. Sango," he added when he got close enough that his range of sight was partially taken over by Sango. He sat down and continued, " I heard that InuYasha fellow was harrasing you yesterday. Want me to serve him a plate of grilled vegtables and tofu sprinkled with laxatives?"

Kagome giggled at the thought of InuYasha eating laxatives, but said reprovingly, "Now Kouga, that would be wrong. Besides, "she dopped her voice to a whisper, "you'd get into a lot of trouble if they found out."

Kouga scratched his head and nodded dismally, "I quess your right. Too bad. Would've been fun. Oh well," he stood up and said, " we better go get the dinning room ready for breakfast. It's supposed to be ready by 8:00 and it's," he looked at his watch, "7:23."

Kagome jumped up and exclaimed, "Goodness! I didn't expect it to be that late. Sango," she said turning to her friend, "go help Kouga make the dinning room presentable and I'll get the food ready."

Sango nodded and started off for the dinning room, Kouga in the lead. He turned around and gave a little wink to Kagome.

"See ya around, Kagome,"

She just gave a wave and began to start the fryer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A protesting InuYasha was being dragged out of his bedroom by Miroku.

"Come on InuYasha. You must get out sometime. This is a cruise ship, not a penitentiary," Miroku said patiently.

_I swear, sometimes he can act like such a baby, but he must be going through a hard time so it's understandable._

InuYasha grabbed the doorway struggling to keep hold of it.

"Why do I gotta go? It's only breakfast. If I get hungry I'll just call the kitchen and order something up," he persisted. His fingers started slipping and he couldn't grab the wood again because of Miroku pulling on his haori.

Miroku saw this and took advantage by giving an enormous tug and causing InuYasha to bang into the wall with an "Oof!"

He groaned and tring to stand up again,felt Miroku's hand grasp his forearm and forcibly thrusted him up and towards the dinning area.

"Just because you have broken up and do have access to food inside your room doesn't mean you should hide like a coward from others," Miroku smirkedknowing InuYasha would now willingly come.

InuYasha yanked his arm out of Miroku's hands and stopped abruptly, turning Miroku around so he was facing him, "I. Am. Not. A. Coward." Sendinga death glare to Miroku he walked on grumbling softly to himself.

Miroku chuckled lightly and jogged to catch up with InuYasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango burst through the kitchen door and yelled at Kagome, "We got an order for sashimi (raw seafood) with some wasabi."

Kagome made a face. She hated wasabi. It looked like green toothpaste and tasted about the same.

_We sure do have a lot of people on board this time. I've never had such a breakfast rush before._

She wiped her brow before starting on the order. There were many sounds of clanking dishes and food sizzling. The smell wafting to her nose invigorated her and she began making the disgusting wasabi a little happier than usual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young waitress with ebony hair walked through the mazetables set up towards two people who just entered the room.

"Hi. My name's Rin and I will be your server today. Let me show you to your table," shesmiled at thembefore turning and leading them to an empty table in the middle.

She heard one of them snort and mumble something incoherent under his breath.Rin sat them down and handed them their menus.

One of the men flashed her a white smile and said, "Thank-you so much," and placed his hand upon hers resting on the table. Rin blushed.

_This man is certainly charming. So handsome too. I wonder if he's single._

A snort from the other man snapped her back to reality. She stood up straight, removing her hand from underneath the other man's hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

The two men looked down at their menus in thought giving her a chance to examine them more closely. The charming man had striking features with violet eyes and onyx hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The other man had white-silver hair (she couldn't decide which color) and golden eyes. Rin mentally gasped.

_That's InuYasha! Oh my goodness! I can't believe he's actually here. He must be trying to get away from all the press. Poor him. I can't believe Kikyo!_

"I'll take some green tea," thesmiling man said.

InuYasha looked at Rin and said, " Just get me some orange juice."

"Coming right up," Rin left the table and headed towards the kitchen to tell the exciting news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up from the chopping board to see the young waitress Rin burst excitedly through the doors. A wide smile was stretched across her face and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Kagome! Kagome! Guess what," she didn't wait for Kagome to answer, " InuYasha, **the** InuYasha is here! On this boat. Can you believe it?"

Kagome chuckled, wiped her hands on her apron, and stepped toward Rin, "Yes. I know. And he...is a...complete...JERK, " Kagome roared the last word and started to rant about what happened the night before.

When she was done Rin just stared, "Really? Are you sure?"

Kagome looked as if she was going to explode again so Rin put her hands up in defeat, "Okay! Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I believe what you said it's just, I dunno. Hard to see. I mean," she started to pace the kitchen, "he is **such** a good actor," shewith an emphasis on 'such'.

Kagome returned to butchering the pork with vehemence, "I guess that kind of stuff doesn't matter, does it? Whatever," she smiled tightly at Rin, "it's in the past. Now go out there and waitress your butt off, okay?"

Rin looked at the floor and nodded, " 'Kay," she started to turn around again when the door flung open exposing an angry InuYasha.

"Where the heck did you go?" he yelled at Rin who was knocked onto the ground by the force the door was opened with, "We've been waiting ten minutes for drinks and we're ready to order. You can't just leave people waiting like that. Now hurry up!"

Rin cowered at the volume his voice had gone up to. The kitchen had gone completely quiet. All the employees had stopped mid-way with their work to stare at either InuYasha or Rin. One worker was filling a cup of coffee which was over flowing onto his hand, but he seemed oblivious to the scalding liquid sheathing his skin.

InuYasha was shaking with frustration, Rin was trembling with fear, and Kagome was stepping toward him with her hand slowly raising.

SMACK!

A collective gasp went around the room at the same time when everyone witnessed Kagome slap InuYasha across the face.

InuYasha looked sundered at his feelings of embarrassment, infuriation, and bewilderment.

"How...You...But...," InuYasha seemed at a loss of words so Kagome stepped in.

"How dare you? She is your waitress, not your slave. I think you can stand to wait ten minutes for a drink," her voice rose louder and louder until she screeched the last word. Chest heaving, breath deep and loud, Kagome took ahold of the back of InuYasha's haori, "Now get out of here. Customers are in the dinning room not the kitchen."

With that she heaved him out of the quiet room with all the strength she could summon. He fell onto the floor of the dinning room face-first.

"And stay out," she yelled before letting the door swing back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku stared at the mortified figure on the floor. He had been quietly wondering how he could get Rin into his chambers when InuYasha came flying out the kitchen door with a ferocious flaxen-haired girl yelling, "And stay out!"

InuYasha rose up from the floor looking around the dinning room at all the astonished faces watching his to see what he would do next. His expression was a mixture of revulsion, anger, and astonishment. He looked around the room and yelled, "What? Haven't you ever seen someone thrown out of a room before?"

There were scattered murmurings across the room and some people shook their head to their partners with a shrug or a look of dissaprovement.

InuYasha's face flushed a deep red, "It was a rhetorical question. Morons," he yelled. With that he stomped toward the door leading to the hallway without looking at anyone else.

Miroku just sighed and got up heading toward the doorway InuYasha had just left from.

_He will never learn. I wish he could have some more patience and think before he acted. I swear, the day he calms down is the day I settle down with one woman._

He laughed at himself and smiled at a woman who had been ogling him since he entered the room.

_Dreams are just dreams. Never meant to be a reality._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku found InuYasha fuming in his room, not quite silently.

"How could she do that? The impertinence! I will get her back. I swear!"

Miroku stepped over the broken shards of glass and ceramic tile littering the floor toward InuYasha. Carefully removing the lamp clutched between InuYasha's hands he said,"Calm down InuYasha. You didn't really have any right to be in there at all so..."

But he wasn't able to finish his explaination because InuYasha interrupted,"I didn't have any right to be in there? How," he yelled, his voice rapidly rising,"did I not have any right to be in there? That stupid waitress was taking forever to get our drinks. She just needed a reminder to hurry up." He crossed his arms and turned his back toward Miroku.

"But she's not the one I'm worried about," InuYasha growled,"That other wench is the one that needs to be dealt with," he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "And I think I know a way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later the door to the kitchen was opened by a tall man with brown hair and an aggrivated face.

Kagome put down the plate she was washing and said with a perplexed smile, "Hey Kyoto. What can I help you with?"

Her boss put his hands on the counter and said, "Kagome, I have been told a very disturbing story by a customer. He said you literally threw him out of the kitchen just because he was checking up on some drinks that were late coming to his table."

_That freak! He told on me. He actually told on me. No one's told on me since the third grade. And he made it seem like it was all my fault._

"Well, sir. See the thing is," Kagome stammered not knowing what to say to contridict InuYasha's tale,"that isn't...I mean...well you see...,"

Kyoto held up a hand to stop her, "Listen Kagome I can't understand why you would do such a thing. You are such a sweet girl, but I guessthis kind of stuffhappens. Maybe it's your past catching up with you," Kagome flinched, "but I can't allow it to happen again."

He grasped his hands behind his back and said, "So to ensure this won't be repeatedyou are to be InuYasha's personal servant for the rest of the trip."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed my story. To all my "old" fans, thanks for your patience. It means a lot. To all my new fans, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. I hope it was not in vain. Review however you see fit and remember, flames are cool withme.

Here's that recipie from the beginning of the story:

For Fried Eggs you must have the following ingrediants:

Butter or margarine

4 eggs

In a 10-inch skillet over medium heat melt a small amount of butter (or, use a 6-or 8-inch skillet for 1 or 2 eggs). Add eggs; sprinkle with salt and pepper. When whites are set and edges cooked, add a 1/2 teaspoon of water per egg. Cover skillet; cook eggs to desired doneness (2 minutes for soft or 4 minutes for firm). For "over-easy" eggs, carefully lift eggs with a spatula and flip; cook briefly to set yolks. Serves 2.


	4. Fists and Fear

Hello old, loyal fans and new, adventurous fans. My sincerest apologies for taking sooooooo long. It's just...ya know...life...gets in the way...so sorry. But thanks to the AWSOME people who patiently waited with baited breath for the next chapter. One fan pointed out, very wisely I might add, that a chef can't really be a maid (like how Kaogme is a maidfor InuYasha) so thanks to you for pointing it out for me. And a reminder to all FLAMES ARE FINE! But no one has given me any. So thanks SOOO much! It's really sweet of ya'll! But also remember that if there is something wrong...DON'T HESITATE TO BE CRUEL! I can take it. Now here it is...CHAPTER FOUR! 

Disclaimer: All of this...not mine. Just the storyline. That's it. See this pen? My ma bought it. Not me. I own nothing. But don't worry. I'll be okay. Sure...I have nothing...but that won't bring me down. Nope. Perfectly fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome gaped at Kyoto.

_Did he just say that I was going to be InuYasha's personal servant?_

"Please," she begged, "don't make me. He is awful. Just awful! It would never work. I..."

"No," Kyoto interrupted," it will work because you will make it work because I said so. InuYasha is a very important person with a lot of influence. Do you realize how much damage it would be to our ship if he went around advertising that his time on The Purple Star was horrible and waitresses harassed him the whole way through? Did you think of that?"

Kagome bowed her head in shame, "No, I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be rude to him."

_That had certainly never occurred to me. This boat is my life and I almost let it slip away because of some stupid man._

She looked up at her boss with glistening eyes and said, "Don't worry. I won't let him get to me again."

Kyoto smiled, "That's the Kagome I know. Now he is in his room right now. Why don't you go and apologize?"

Kagome choked.

_Apologize? To that creep! Well...I guess I might as well get it over with. The Purple Star is worth it._

Kagome nodded feeling that if she spoke her breakfast would erupt all over the kitchen floor. Starting up the stairs to his room, Kagome braced herself for what was bound to be the most horrendous three months of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha smiled to himself when he heard a knock at the door.

_This is going to be great. I'll finally get that wench back for all the crap she's put me through._

"Come in," he called from his bed.

The door creaked open to a hard-faced Kagome.

InuYasha smirked widely and exclaimed, "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see!"

Kagome growled.

"Down doggy. Do you want me to get you a bone," InuYasha asked with that same cocky grin that made Kagome steam, "Now, now don't wet your..."

"Shut up," she slammed the door behind her and stepped toward the amused InuYasha.

"Ohhhh, a little feisty are you?"

Kagome looked too mad for words. The more anger that twisted her face the wider InuYasha smiled.

_Ah, sweet revenge! Look at her! She's ready to strangle the air out of me, but can't do anything!_

Kagome took another step toward the bed that InuYasha's egotistical frame was draped over, "Listen, you," she started with a frown creasing between her brows, "I can't believe you told on me. That is really immature. I mean come on! You came into the kitchen screaming your head off because Rin was taking a few minutes to have a conversation. It was all your fault! You were acting like a moron! I had to do something"

InuYasha, whose arrogant face was replaced with one of sheer anger., "Excuse me? It was my fault? My fault? That little witch was in there for ten minutes. Ten minutes! Miroku and I were ready to order and getting hungrier, but she hadn't even given us our drinks. Instead she was slacking off chatting to you. I had to do something. She would have left us there to starve."

Kagome's body was trembling with rage. She took another step toward InuYasha who was now sitting up with a stiff back, "Bull. You just couldn't wait you...you..." She couldn't think of any words to match her revulsion, so she used action. She reached the bed in two long strides. She looked at his face which was filled with animosity and confusion.

_What in the world is she doing? This is one weird..._

But before he was able to finish his thought she flung herself over the bed. InuYasha was so stunned that he had little time to react but was able to push himself off the bed to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

Kagome landed right where he would have been had he not moved. Even more infuriated she quickly rolled off the bed to where InuYasha was laying, eyes wide and thought racing.

_What is her problem? What is she doing? What have I done? This girl has one wild temper. What is she going to do to me? Dang, what can I do?_

She landed on InuYasha's abdomen, knees touching the carpet both sides of his body. Regularly she would have gonecrimson at the position, but she was blinded by rage and the want, no, need to hurt InuYasha. She started to pound on his chest as hard as her muscles would allow her, "You...had...no...right...to...be...so...cruel" she screamed, shouting each word when her fists were in the air readying for another attack.

He struggled to hold pounding fists away from his body, "You freak! What do you think you're doing?" He tried to push her off but she only shoved him back toward the ground with an amazing amount of strength.

His words only egged her on to an even more painful way of torture. Slapping his face she screamed even louder, "Are you kidding me? You were so awful to Rin and me. This is the least you deserve."

InuYasha was bewildered. He had never been in a situation like this.

_I can't hit a girl! How can I get out of this. This wench is losing control. She's never going to stop._

But InuYasha was wrong. Kagome was using all of her strength at once out of white-hot hate and she was tiring from the pool of energy she had used up. Panting hard she slowed down and placed her hands upon his chest trying to catch her breath. At that moment the door burst open to a young girl who worked with Kagome as a maid.

"Sir we heard loud noises and..." she stopped short when she spotted Kagome and InuYasha on the ground. Registering the heavy panting and the awkward position, the girl's face was immediately plastered with a look of shock and embarrassment, "I'm so sorry," she started to slowly trudge out of the room, eyes stuck on the scene before her.

"No wait, Kasumi," Kagome pushed herself off InuYasha in a hurry, "It's not like that."

The maid shook her head, "No, no. It's okay, Kagome. I won't tell anyone promise."

"No wait," Kagome yelled after Kasumi, but she had already closed the door with a face full of mixed emotions. "I can't believe this," Kaogme wrung her hands trying to find some way to deal with all the nervous energy running through her body, "Now she's going to think that something is going on between us!"

InuYasha sat up with a groan.

_Jeez. Little wench did a number on me. I outta knock her lights out._

A low growl escaped his throat as he felt a shot of pain from his chest as he tried to stand up. Kagome was still ranting fervently about what to do and how to act to this when InuYasha yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Kagome turned her face to InuYasha as if surprised to see him there. "Well," she said in a vexed voice. "Fine. Be that way," she sniffed in disapproval and turned her back to InuYasha.

InuYasha was fueled by an anger incredibly deep, but knew that the best way to deal with her didn't involve fighting.

InuYasha stood up and dusted away nonexistent dirt, "Fine. I will. Now as my servant," he started, snapping to attention, "I order you to go get me some cold cloths andplain ramen.Now."

Kagome stood still, unsure of what to do despite the obvious directions she had just received. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds as if she wanted to retaliate, but thinking better of it she closed her jaw and left the room in search of the ramen, cloths, and her sainity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened the door to the bedroom Sango, Rin, a few others, and herself shared. She flopped onto her bed and lay there, staring at the white ceiling trying to block out the day she had just experienced. she had come back to the room, dripping rag in hand to find dirt strew across the floor, charis toppled over, books flung from shelves, and bedding thrown in various places. InuYasha stood in the midst of it all with a sidways grin. Walking towards Kagome, he grabbed the ramen and cloth andsaid, "Oops. Tripped. Clean it up.

Angry though she was, Kagome couldn't do anything but fume and spend the next six hours returning the room to it's formal glory. Too tired to even think, she just lay there for the next twenty minutes trying to regain some of her strength. The door opened letting in rays of bright light. The form of Sango sat next to Kagome and asked, "Aren't you getting ready? Tonight is a Moonlit Dance night."

Twice a month the help gathered at 10:00 on the open deck of the ship to have a dance, leaving around 2:00. Kyoto said it was okay as long as we don't disturb the customers. This was the night everyone working on the ship looked forward to. Rarely ever did any the workers do anything for themselves on their own time and they cherished thechance to flirt and socialize.

"I don't know," Kagome moaned and rolled over on her side to see Sango's face illuminated from the cresant moon shining through the window, "I feel so tired. InuYasha completely destroyed his room and made me clean everything up. Look at me. I'm a mess!" She sat up and held her face in her hands, "How am I supposed to cook for all of the snobs and serve the worst one whatever he wants, whenever he wants?"

Sango put on a sympathizing face and said, "I know it's hard, but this night comes twice a month. You'll be kicking yourself if you don't come. Please try," she jutted out her lower lip and widened her eyes into a pitiful basset hound face. Kagome smiled at the ridiculous face she always fell for.

Hoisting herself from the bed to the floor, Kagome said, "All right. All right. I'll get ready right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seventeen minutes later Kagome and Sango stood in front of the door ready to leave. Sango was dressed in semi-tight purple dress with sleeves that hung loosely on her shoulders. A black sash was attached from her right shoulder, across her torso, to her left thigh. Kagome had a blue shirt with translucent sleeves and a back skirt that reached her knees. They examined each other and left through the doors with a nod of approval to the other.

Once they reached the open deck they saw that a multitude of people had already arrived. The music was pumping and couples and friends were already dancing. Kagome checked the petite watch on her wrist; it had never left her side, "The time is 9:00 so we have five hours. Not too bad." Sango nodded in agreement and both of them went over to a group of friends.

"Hey guys!" A lady, 26 years old, waved the two over. Trianna had been on the Purple Star for five years, joining after she dropped out of college. She claimed she just wasn't fit for the business world like she thought she was. Her major was law and she was planning on becoming a lawyer but as she said, "Things just didn't work out." She had always taken good care of both Kagome and Sango and the three of them had formed a strong bond of trust.

Trianna's smile, small though it was, lit up her face as she addressed them, "Where were you? I thought you'd never come." Kagome and Sango launched into the story of Kagome's enslavement and what had happened between the two. When they finished a look of bewilderment revealed Trianna's feelings about the whole thing, "I can't believe he did that. InuYasha and Kyoto. How unfair! And you're a cook. You shouldn't be anyone's maid. Geez! I just don't know what to make of this whole thing." She ran her fingers through her hair in distress but then put on a comforting smile. "It's certainly nothing we have to deal with right now. Let's just have fun, kay?"

Kagome and Sango nodded and smiled in agreement. The three girls and the rest of the group-Rin, a new waitress Aria, Yasmin a chef who had worked beside Kagome for five years, and a custodian named Mina-stood around bopping to the music and chatting for 30 minutes when Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a smiling Kouga behind her, hand stretched out, palm up, "May I have this dance," he asked with a momentary raise of his eyebrow. Kagome smiled and took his hand with a look back at the giggling friends saying things like, "Don't do anything I would do," and, "Try not to think about him too much; his hotness will melt your brain."

A fast song was playing when they got on the dance floor. Kouga twirled Kagome around receiving a giggle in return. They danced and smiled at each other until the song ended much to their dismay. Two more fast paced songs followed. Kagome and Kouga danced circles around each other and laughed at nothing except their own happiness.

_Goodness, I am having a good time. Who would have thought Kouga is such a good dancer?_

Tenderly placing her hand on his chest, Kagome stopped Kouga and led him off the dance floor to the cooler for a cool glass of iced water.

"Thanks for such a good dance," Kouga said with a twinkle in his eye. Kagome just smiled and looked over at her friends. Mina was flirting with Myo, an assistant doctor, Aria and Yasmin were in deep conversation, and Sango and Rin were dancing together a few spots away from where Kagome and Kouga recently were.

_I think my breath is returning. Hmmm...what should I make of this? I always thought but could never prove Kouga likes me. Maybe this is my proof. Is he going to ask me to his girlfriend? Would I say yes? Jeez...decisions, decisions._

Sango and Rin spotted the couple and happily skipped toward them. "Hey guys" said Rin, "How you doing?" She took some of the chips in a bowl that had been set on top of a table beside the cooler. Kagome smiled and replied, "Pretty good; tired, but good." She dramatically fanned herself. Rin, Kouga, and Sango laughed and the four friends fell into a comfortable silence.

After what Kagome estimated to be ten minutes Kouga asked her if she would like to dance again. She nodded in affirmative and moved toward the dance floor, Kouga in tow. Kagome started to sway to the music and really enjoying herself when something caught her eye. A boy she knew, Kyo, was standing in front of a girl whose name Kagome couldn't place, but that wasn't what concerned her. Kyo was wearing a white shirt but with a huge, red stain on the back.

_Blood._

Images flashed through her mind. Images she had tried and tried to push out, but to no avail.

_No. Not again. NOT AGAIN!_

Without thinking, Kagome ran to Kyo, pushing all those in her way aside. She forced him to turn to her. He looked astonished, "Kagome, what's going on?"

"Your shirt," Kagome started, feeling the spot where the red splash was, which was also on his front, "it's covered...in...blood." She stopped her hands from their frantic moving when she realized the spot was dry and not blood, but tye-dye. Embarresment shone on her face in two pink splotches on her cheek. Everyone was staring at her. She momentarelly closed her eyes wishing it all to be a nightmare. When she reopened her lids everyone was still staring at her in either shock, disbelief, or amusment. Everything became too much. She ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha came from the bathroom in the hall in a towl wrapped around his waist, fuming.

_Stupid boat. Haven't been on here a week and my shower is broken. Ah well. The day hasn't been a complete loss._

He smiled to himself remembering the expression of that waitresses face when she saw the room.

_What did that other girl say her name was? Kagome?_

InuYasha thought over the days events when a small figure rammed into him with so much power the wind was knocked out of him. He kneeled over trying to catch his breath and when looked up he saw Kagome on the ground. " Hey," he said to her, "what's your problem? Do you find pleasure in..." he was about to say 'beating me up' but he noticed her cheeks were red and puffy as where her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him in...fear. InuYasha was suprised to see such a scared expression on her face. It made his own soften.

"I'm sorry," she started and seemed confused as what to do next.

InuYasha shook his head and said, "Naw. It's okay. Umm...are you alright? You seem a little..." he left the sentence there unsure of what word would fit the look on her face. Kagome seemed taken aback by his sudden kindness and her face flushed a crimson red adding to the effect of what InuYasha supposed was her previous tears. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to rock back and forth eyes welling up with more tears. InuYasha stood in the middle of the hall bewildered at her sudden action.

"Hey now, come on. Don't cry," he feebily tried but tears started to cascade down her already flushed face. InuYasha was unsure of what to do. He was certain someone would come out and discover them. Not really knowing what to do, InuYasha picked her up, bridle-style, and carried her to his rooms. She continued to rock back and forth and an odd whine softly came from her mouth. He held her close trying to calm her, completely aware of her body against his bare skin. Kagome's hair soflty tickled his chest and her smooth cheek rubbed right on his pec. He hurried to his room, nervous of the strange way his body was reacting to hers.

Using one hand to hoist her up, he opened the door with the other. Once he was inside he carefully laid her on the bed, and went to his drawers to retrieve a shirt and pants. He went into the bathroom and hurridly changed, not wanting to leave Kagome alone in her current state. Once he was comfortably dressed, he emerged from inside the bathroom to find Kagome on his bed still rocking back and forth, tears flowing ever faster.

InuYasha was frieghtened at Kagome's actions. He wanted the other Kagome back; the one that beat on him with her fists, the one whose mind seemed to be stable.

Intent on helping her, INuYasha stepped in front of Kagome and, grasping her by her shoulders, said, "Kagome. Kagome, it's okay. It's alright; you're safe. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here." Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes and he took a step back.

_There is so much fear in those eyes. Something horrible must have happened to her to cause a nervouse breakdown like this._

She seemed to relax, allowing her body to cease it's swaying motions, but never took her eyes off of InuYasha's. The powerful emotions that swirled in her choclolate pools made InuYasha feel as if he were her protector. He settled himself beside her on the bed still looking in her captivating eyes. They stayed like this for what seemed like a milenia to Inuyasha but was in all actuality 15 minutes.

Kagome's lids grew heavy. "Rest,"he said and momentarily picked her up, stretching out her body, and lay her down after lifting the comforterand placing her body underneath the heavy blanket. Her eyes still remained on his and before she closed them to drift into dreams, a light smile curved her lips and InuYasha saw how truly elegant it was before she closed her eyes and her mind to the coscious world outside.

InuYasha watched her sleeping figure, his own smile gracing his lips. He reluctently turned his back and started to get off the bed when a whimper escaped Kgome's mouth followed by a whispeed word that InuYasha's sensitive ears picked up.

"Dad."

Her body trembled adn InuYasha settled himself back into his previous spot. He took her hand from under the comforter and held it in his own, attempting to generate his strength into her body. The trembling stopped, but the worry line in between her brows stayed.

_I hope she'll be okay. What could have happened to cause this?_

He thought back to her wispered word and concluded that something must have happened to her father.

InuYasha held her hand through the night, his eyes never leaving her face. He had never felt such a connection to another or even such a need to protect them, but protect her he did. He helped her battle her mental monsters with as much strength as he could muster. Kagome's breakdown had scared him tremendously and he pondered it through the night. After a few hours his consciousness slipped and he too fell into dreamland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, tell me why, if you didn't, tell me why and how I cna improve. Please remember FLAMES ARE HUNKY-DORY!

Wise thought of the day: With so much to live for, don't take advantige. So many people go around complaining about what went wrong with their day and how much someone else has. STOP WORRYING ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE! Think and appreciate the things and people you have around you. For if you only think about the negative aspects of life, you will feel negativly EVERY DAY. Sound like fun? Live the life you have to the fullest; it doesn't last as long as it seems.


	5. Smiles Never Forgotten

Hey guys! I just thought that it would take me forever to finish this chapter at a good point so this only covers a little bit, but I will be able to load chapters faster so YAY! And there is fluff so get your pants ready!

Disclaimer: Ze vords are mine. Ze names and ze cardaxtors are ze creators. Zeal vitz it. I zam.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open with a fuzzy sight and a fuzzy memory(A/N: to my friend BannaHanna; fuzzy. Get it? The rest of you won't. So don't try). Once her eyes adjusted so did the nights events.

_I cannot believe I did that. I bet all the staff think I'm insane. And InuYasha. Ohh..._

She shamefully remembered her reaction to their meeting and her face pressed against his bare skin.

_I can't believe I was in such a position with a man I don't care for. Especially that InuYasha, stupid, egotisical..._

Then she remembered the way he laid her on his bed, the way he calmed her down, the way he looked her in the eye. Those deep amber eyes knowingly boring into hers. She lay there thinking on what InuYasha had done for her. After a few moments she sat up and felt the form of another. Looking beside her, Kagome saw InuYasha sitting up with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open to allow soft breath to enter and exit. Then, she noticed his hand grasped around hers.

_Has he been in this position all night?_

She instinctivly tried to pull her hand away but he protectivly help tighter and placed his other hand on top of hers. She liked the soft warmth and placed her other palm on his so their four hands were stacked on top of each other. Kagome sat like this enjoying the silent company and allowing the memories of last night warmly flood like and ocean through her mind with waves of gratitude washing over her. A light smile graced her features.

Golden eyes opened. Her own widened in suprise and her spinal cord stiffened. InuYasha and Kagome were aware of the position they were in and it seemed that the memories of last night filled InuYasha's head and his eyes too, widened.

They stayed in the same position frantically trying to figure out what they needed to do next. It was only when Kagome took in a deep breath did Inuyasha act. He took his hands from the folds of hers and got up from the bed somewhat hastingly. "Umm...," he started.

"I'm sorry," Kagome cut in looking at her intertwined hands.

"What, " asked a baffled InuYasha.

"I'm...sorry. To put you in such an awkward postion. And thanks," she looked up at him with a sad smile and equally sad eyes,"for being there for me and taking care of me when you didn't have to."

InuYasha blinked...and blinked...and breathed...and blinked. "It's fine," he assured her, "don't worry about it. But uh," he took a step toward the bed but not one more, "I would like to know why. Why you acted the...the way you did. If it's not too painful to...to talk about." Kagome averted her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't...Well maybe, but...you see..."Kagome dragged her fingers through her tresses and took a deep breath.

_Should I tell him? Do I want to? Oh I don't know! But I owe him so much for taking care of me. I sure would have had a lot to explain if one of my co-workers found me in the hallway cowering in fear._

At the thought of her co-workers, Kagome was instantly reminded of her job. Looking at the clock, Kagome saw it was 9:34 A.M. and she started work at 7:00. Her first reaction was to freak out,"Oh no! I can't believe how late I am! I am so busted." She immediatly jumped out of bed and walked around the room trying to understand what to do next.

InuYasha was stunned at her reaction to do anything, but soon got up off the bed and walked toward the phone. Kagome was still pacing around at a dangerous speed when he looked at the numbers beside the phone and chose the one labeled "Owner-Kyoto". While the line was ringing Kagome was saying,"I know! I'll just tell them I passed out after the party. Oh no, they'll get suspicious won't they?"

"Yes," InuYasha answered to the voice on the other end,"Kyoto? Okay hi, it's InuYasha. I...what? Oh I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that your chef Kagome decided to come on to my quarters and see if there was anything I needed, and I forgot that her job is to feed the whole ship and asked her to do a few things for me. So you did notice she was gone? A search party? Wow," InuYasha looked over at the young chef now staring at him, surprised eyes widened. "Well you can tell them she's alright, she's been with me the whole time. Yes...well last night..." he stumbled for an answer to her odd disappearance."You see she stopped over last night too and...yes she is a hard worker...but I was having trouble with my shower head and Kagome was trying to help me with it. I know she has no skills in mechanics. That's why my shower still doesn't work, but she put in quite a few hours trying anyways...yes, that's why she was late to bed." After a few more fibs to cover Kagome's lack of appearance, InuYasha hung up the phone saying that Kagome would probably be helping him for a few more hours or so.

When he turned back around, he was looking deep into brown eyes set on a face full of emotions, none of which InuYasha could name.

"Thank-you so much. You have taken such good care of me," Kagome smiled softly but it was truer than any smile InuYasha had yet seen. Except one other. He was taken aback but soon regained composure.

"Yeah, well what else was I supposed to do? They might've blamed me for you being late and I can't have that." InuYasha turned around, arms folded, and face changed from one of shock to one of arrogance. Despite his selfish explaination, Kagome knew that was not the real reason.

_There is a kinder InuYasha under that conceited act. I know it, and I will do whatever I can to expose it more. _

In response, Kagome smiled wider and asked,"So what now?"

InuYasha looked over his shoulder and said with a shrug,"Whatever you want. If you need to go shower or get clothes in your room, go ahead. You can tell your boss that I sent you back early, or," his voice grew softer when he added,"you can stay here, you know, if you feel like you don't have the strength to return right now. Whatever you feel like you need to do," he turned his head back facing the wall."Whatever you want. I don't care." His back seemed rigid awaiting Kagome's answer.

Kagome's smiled never faltered.

_He really is very sweet._

"I think I'll go take a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes, then I'll come back here and you can tell me what I can do for you." InuYasha said nothing but his muscles relaxed. Kagome took that as a subtle sign that her answer satisfied him. She went to sidle out the door but not before she looked InuYasha straight in the eye and giving him one more gentle smile then turned around to leave the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_That smile. Soft but meaningful. It reminds me of **her**. Nobody smiled at me like that besides **her.** **She** was with me for only seven years of my life, but I will never forget **her** face because of **her** smile. And because of this, I don't think I will forget Kagome's face either. Not for a long time._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did writing it! I hope the speedy delievery of this chapter makes up for the long awaitedness of the chapter before. If you noticed anything I can fix-OOCness, repetitivness, bad word choice, ect.-PLEASE tell me!

Did any of you figure out who "**_her_**" is; the one InuYasha talked about? Try to take a quess. It's actually pretty easy if you try to think about it. Good luck!

Wise Thought Of The Day-If you wake up and wonder "What is Elizabeth/Camron going to do today?" then you don't need to continue to see him/her. A boy/girlfriend should take away your worries, not add on to them.

I'm running a little low on Wise Thoughts, so if anybody has one, please contribute them!


	6. Wise Reasurences

Here's the long-awaited chapter! Thanks for the paitience. Eww...just as I was starting to write this, my mom came in the kitchen and got some pizza. I was supposed to start on cleaning up my room today, but I didn't. Now I'm punished. Fun. Wish me luck. Hope ya'll all enjoy this!

* * *

There was an uproar in the kitchen when Kagome tentatively opened the dinning room door. When the staff looked up from their work to see who was entering the, all at once they rushed to her side yelling in anger and relief, some of the women tearing up. She knew this would happen. Ever since she had first arrived on the ship Kagome had been the innocent baby to all those working beside her. She had worked here longer than everyone else with Sango coming in close second. The hugs and tears and occasional curse words were almost more than she could take but Kagome was so overwhelmed with their compassion towards her. 

"What happened to you?" asked Miyoko, a server. At this, tons of questions came pouring in on Kagome's whereabouts and her odd actions at the Moonlit Dance. Kagome stood there before the waiting crowd trying to figure out a good lie when Sango squeezed out from between two heavyset women and, grabbing Kagome's sleeve, pulled her toward their room.

"Sorry everyone," she apologized while hurrying up the stairs, pushing Kagome before her," but I think that Kagome needs a nice nap. She'll explain everything later, I'm sure."

There were shouts of disapproval, but no one chased them up the stair way. Once the two women were inside the room, Sango slammed the door, locking the latch, and took a deep breath, back on the door, eyes closed.

"Sango," Kagome started with a sympathetic look, "Thank you so much. And I'm so sorry for causing you any trouble," but her young friend silenced her with a hand over the mouth.

Sango sat next to Kagome on the bed and said, "Kagome, it's okay. I'm just glad you're fine now. And I'm sure you have a terrific story and I am just dying to hear it, but not before I tell you mine."

Kagome faced her companion with a furrowed brow,"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

Sango frowned as she begun to unravel her tale:

**"Excuse me?" Sango knocked on the door again. "Could you please help me sir?" She waited in the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest in order to rub the goosebumps off. She was scared, and felt as if her mind was falling at the seams. **

_**I must find Kagome! Where can she be?**_

**A man, all too familiar, answered the door.**

**"Ah," he chuckled at the sight of Sango standing in his doorway,"I see you came back for more?"**

**Sango's jaw went slack. **

_**It's that man! That pervert of a man-Miroku-who tried to put the moves on me! The moves on my butt, really.**_

**Her face brimmed over with anger at the memory. "It's you! I can't believe it! This is just..." Then Sango remembered why she was here in the first place. "Okay. I don't have time for playing around," she pointed a finger in his face to emphasize her message. "I just want to know if you have seen a girl about 18 years old; raven hair, distressed face, goes by the name Kagome." Despite who she was talking to, Sango was still eager to hear that Kagome was alright. Even if the news came from this disgrace of a man, she just wanted to know that Kagome was in no danger. She remembered her freak-out at the dance and understood completely why she had overreacted at such an extremity, but also knew she was not in a right state of mind. Sango was scared for Kagome's life.**

**Miroku must have seen the look of hope in her eyes because his face softened before he regretfully answered,"No. I'm sorry I haven't." **

**Sango's eyes welled over with loss of hope and her muscles felt weak, as if she hadn't used them in months.**

_**No. No. Where are you Kagome? I've been looking for over an hour for you, but I can't find you anywhere. Are you okay? Are you alive? **_

**A hand wrapped around Sango's arm with a firm, yet gentle grasp. Wiping the tears on her shirt, Sango looked up at the man standing before her; compassionate eyes breaking the barricade that held back her tears. Wet warmth cascaded down her cheeks in a torrent. **

**Before she could react, she found her body gently being led inside the room-his left hand on the small of her back, his right still around her arm- onto a soft, velvet armchair. Aware of the suddenness of the situation and the fact she barely knew this man, Sango felt uncomfortable.**

**The sound of clinking glasses brought her eyes up to Miroku, whose back was turned to her, facing an 18th century styled desk: dark Peruvian Rosewood with curved feet. Everything, Sango noticed, inside her was 18th century styled. Kyoto liked the look of that type of furniture so he strived to make every suite in that same style, where the colors where dark and rich, making anyone who stayed in the room feel regal.**

**Miroku turned around with a soft smile and one glass in each hand.**

**"White wine" he explained, handing over a glass before settling himself down in the cushioned chair opposite of her. Sango stared at the glass for a moment before deciding that a little buzz won't hurt and daintily sipped at the crystal edge. Miroku followed suite, his eyes leaving hers not once. He positioned his elbows on each of the armrests, intertwined his fingers, and set his chin atop his knuckles after placing his glass on a circular side table to the left of him. **

**Knowledgeable eyes bore patiently into Sango's awaiting an explanation. Such an intense stare forced her to look away.**

**"I'm...," Sango cleared the nerves out of her voice before starting again." I'm sorry. I should not have broken down in such a manner. " She bowed her head in shame.**

**When Sango looked back up to Miroku she saw a soft smile graced his lips. He began to speak, never once allowing his eyes to leave hers,"You have obviously been through some pain. You are more than welcome to talk it through if you will feel better. I would like to help in any way possible. But if you are uncomfortable talking to a complete stranger, I wouldn't blame you." He continued to stare her down, but not in a hostile way. Sango didn't feel as if she was being backed into a corner. Many times when dealing with another person who is more assertive than herself, Sango felt as if, though they present more than one option, they only give her one choice. The choice they want her to make. But with Miroku, though he's plenty assertive, she knew that he just wanted to help and left her to make the decision that's most comfortable for herself. **

**With this knowledge she relaxed into the chair with a gratuitous smile. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I would, if it wouldn't inconvenience you, like to talk. I think-no I hope-it will help."**

**He smiled, a simple invitation for her explanation. Sango returned it and began talking of Kagome, what had happened in the hotel room years before, and how she feared for her companion's sanity.**

"**I just don't know what she could do at such a vulnerable moment as now. She was never the same." Sango referred to the incident.**

**Miroku spoke up, "You truly care for her. A real friend." Sango looked up with a sad smile; an unspoken "Yes". **

**He poured himself some more wine then paused, staring past the crystal, recalling a memory he had forgotten. "Did you say her hair was black?"**

**Sango looked at him in confusement, but answered with a yes.**

**Miroku nodded, then said, "Well, I had not made much of it at the time, but I recall seeing InuYasha pulling a girl into his bedroom earlier. She had black hair, perhaps it was your friend."**

**Sango's jaw went slack. **

"**What? That jerk kidnapped her? I've got to go help her." Fists clenched, she rose from her chair with every intention of knocking the demon to the bottom of the ocean. **

**A voice stopped her mid-stride, "Do not worry. Your friend will be okay."**

**Sango looked down at Miroku in utter disbelief, "How can she be okay? InuYasha will most likely make matters worse. By the time she leaves his room she's going to have to be submitted into an insane asylum.**

**Chuckling lightly, Miroku spoke up with amusement in his voice, "I realize InuYasha seems like a jerk, and he can be one, but he's not evil. He is quite sensitive toward women in need, and by the looks of your friend, I think he's the best one to help her right now."**

**Sango, back arched in defiant rage, asked, "How can that be? He treats everyone like crap with no regard to anyone but himself. How could he possibly help her?"**

**Miroku looked out the small window next to his bed, eyes roving over the now black night sky. A few stars were scattered across. When he spoke up his voice was gentle.**

"**Your friend, Kagome, seemed to be in a lot of emotional pain. InuYasha is no stranger to pain. He has a tough exterior that allows him to shield himself from any more of it, but in all reality, he is very kind and gentle. He just doesn't show his "true form". When drastic occurrences happen, though, quite like this one, he will allow a part of his softer side to shine; to push past his rocky surface and heal those in need. It may be hard to believe, but it is true. He will cause her no harm, not while she is in such a vulnerable state."**

**Miroku sipped his wine and seemed to look out at the night sky, but was looking much deeper. His mind's eye was staring at something Sango was not a part of so she could not place. Allowing him time to ponder, she sat and waited patiently.**

_**Miroku seems wise. I wonder what kinds of pain he has experienced. The way he speaks is as if he himself has experienced what Kagome is going through.**_

**His eyes met back with Sango's and he smiled softly; a smile that spoke many words, all unidentified. Sango felt herself wanting to find out what they were. **

"**Thank you very much. Your guidance has helped me tremendously. I am trusting you on the matter of InuYasha, but" she leaned in with narrowed eyes and tightened lips, "if I find out that Kagome was harmed in any manner, I will rip InuYasha apart, and then I 'm coming for you." She straightened up and, with her message clearly stated, journeyed to the door, but before she disappeared behind the closed door she heard Miroku chuckle and say, "Spoken as a true friend. Kagome is very lucky, but she is about to be even luckier."**

* * *

**Hehe. Hope it was okay. I went to New York City for a class trip. TOTALLY FRICKEN' ROCKED! YEAHHHHHHH! GO NEW YORK! Do any of ya'll live in New York? Been to New York? When you write my reviews(PLEASE WRITE ME REVIEWS)telling me how good or how bad I am, tell me if you've gone. Time Square was so totally awsome. Possibly my favorite. Possibly.**


	7. Skanks By the Water

Hey all of y'all! I now (on April 9, 2006) have 34 reviews. All of them good! Wow! Totally rocking! I want to give a shout out to my best friend Rubia Lucia! She's been reading EVERYTHING of mine since I started fanfictions. Thanks a billion!

With this whole writing thing, I just wanted to let everyone know that I do have _very_ exciting future plans for Aboard the Ship, but they're pretty vague and I'm mainly winging it here. When I write I just type down what comes into my head at the moment. Everything I have written has been a "spur of the moment" thing. That's just my style, but so far it's been working for me.

Also, I'm writing another story on called Scarred Past under Jewel Tanka as well if any of y'all wanna check it out. It's pretty angsty, but it still has humor and it's focused on romance so YAY! LOVE romance!

Disclaimer: Curse it all. Rumiko Takahashi STILL won't sell InuYasha to me. So I _suppose_ he belongs to her. May she burn in eternal flames!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome gaped at Sango. Then she burst into tears.

Sango was floored.

_Why is she crying?_

"Kagome," Sango's bewildered voice broke through the sobs and she placed her arm over Kagome's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her overwhelmed friend. "What's going on? Are you okay? I hope you're not mad at me."

Kagome's head shot up instantly and she shook her head violently, "Of course not! How could I be mad at you when I caused so much pain and trouble for you. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her palms, obviously ashamed.

"It's not your fault what you've been through. I love you so much. I just hope you can forget about...everything." Sango wrung her hands nervously, unsure what to do.

Kagome wiped her eyes, sniffled, and whispered, "He took real good care of me."

Sango was surprised. "You mean InuYasha? But I thought he was a jerk."

"Me too. But...he gave me what I needed at the moment. I guess I judged him too quickly."

Sango said nothing. She knew what Kagome was saying. Exactly.

_Last night Miroku gave me what I needed at the moment, but I thought he was a perverted jerk before. Men can sure yank us around._

She let go of a light chuckle.

"What?" Kagome looked up, confused.

Sango just smiled and shook her head. The two friends went back down to the kitchen and braved the staff. After their discussion, they felt a bit more brave and a heck of a lot closer.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

InuYasha was being led outdoors by Miroku.

"You still don't know how to enjoy yourself," Miroku complained. "So I guess I have to force it on you."

"Nobody's asking you to. Why don't you leave me alone?" InuYasha grumbled, angry he had no say in his own activities.

"Because, as a friend, it is my duty to ensure your happiness."

"Whatever."

Two minutes of angry silence later, Miroku pushed open a swinging door. Before them was the front of the ship that led them toward Italy. The floor was an African mahogany, covering a huge space including a bar to the side, twenty iron tables accompanied by eighty iron chairs. And then there was the pool. It was big. Real big. The shallow end was four feet deep which led to five feet, six feet, seven feet, eight feet; each section was thirty-five feet wide.

Miroku pointed to five tents on the opposite side of the bar. "We change in one of those." InuYasha chose one and changed into his bathing suit, red with a white stripe on each side; it stopped right above his knee. He got into the pool beside Miroku who was decked out in the same styled suit as InuYasha, but in black with a purple stripe.

Waitresses offered drinks and an assortment of snacks. Miroku flirted shamelessly with each one.

He sipped at his drink and smiled over at InuYasha. "Well. Isn't this nice?"

"No. It sucks."

"That's the spirit."

Miroku winked at a woman a few feet away in the pool. She smiled voluptuously and got out. Her walk was seductive as was the look she sent Miroku when she entered a tent.

"If you'll excuse me," Miroku set down his glass and jumped out of the pool.

_How disgusting. He goes and knocks up complete strangers. Why did he even bring me here? Do I have to watch his vulgar behavior?_

"Hi there."

InuYasha looked up to the speaker. She was a young woman-21 probably good looking with short, curvy brown hair and a long, curvy body. Her bikini was small and taut, her smile confident. He immediately disliked her. She came over for one thing, and one thing only. That's fine for Miroku, but not InuYasha.

"I'm Mikari." She slipped into Miroku's place beside InuYasha.

"So?" Why did this woman have to bother him? It made him sick how people would throw themselves at strangers just to satisfy their never-ending sexual hunger.

Mikari didn't even blink which angered InuYasha more.

"I know all about you InuYasha." She ran her finger along his muscled chest. "You're a famous actor. You've made three hit movies, but you're a loner. You don't like many people, including your family. You've had sex with only one woman, and that's just a guess. No one really knows how far you and Kikyo went."

_What a disgusting wench!_

He roughly thrust her away and got into her face, "You know nothing about me so don't pretend you do. And don't come over here expecting to get laid. You're so full of yourself it's sick. Get it together.

_That _made her blink. And blush. She seemed angry, but surprised.

Before she could say another word, InuYasha climbed out of the pool. Before he went through the door back to his room, he yanked the curtain back, revealing Miroku and the sex-crazed woman in their birthday suits.

He grabbed Miroku by the hair and pulled him from the tent up the stairs, through the hall, and threw him into his room.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked. "Do you realize how many people saw me naked?" But before InuYasha could scream back a reply Miroku smiled and said, "You know what? Never mind. You did me a favor."

InuYasha wanted to gag. "Put some freaking clothes on." He slammed the door and stormed back to his room resisting the urge to throttle his friend.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I know it's SERIOUSLY short, but I haven't given ya'll ANYTHING for the longest time! And I am in a bit of a dry rut with my writing. So hope you enjoyed the short chapter. I'll try to hurry up on the next one. L8tr!


	8. The Perfect Excuse

Okay. I know. I suck. No chapters have been added in SOOOOO long. I want to thank:

**alchemistgrl09**

and **manga-is-my-anti-drug**

Ya'll really inspired me to begin writing again. I apologize for taking so long.

Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLLLLY LONG!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and a few characters, but not what I really want! INUYASHA! I'LL COME FOR YOU!

---------------------------------------------

The next day-at 8:30 PM-after she finished cleaning the kitchen, Kagome knocked on InuYasha's door, anxiously squeezing her fingers.

_I hope I don't mess up._

The door opened to a half-naked hanyou. He had on a pair of white pajama pants, but his torso was completely bare.

_Oh. _

A light blush dusted Kagome's cheeks as she tried to remember what she came here for.

InuYasha looked at her in confusion and bluntly asked, "Yeah? What do you want?"

Her blush deepened.

_He probably thinks I'm a such a geek. Geez, who am I kidding; I am one._

She tried to get to the point before she made herself look like any more of a fool than she already had, "Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if you needed anything. I _am_ supposed to be your personal servant." She hoped this would satisfy him. This was not the real reason she came. Kagome wasn't sure why she felt the need to come see him. All day she struggled with her thoughts and the urge to skip out on her job to see InuYasha; she felt anxious.

All she knew was that she needed a good excuse to get inside his room.

_There's something I left unfinished here, but I'm not sure what._

"Oh. Well," he scratched at his neck and looked around his room. Cups were stacked on the desk, dust was collecting on all the surfaces, and clothes were slung around random corners of the floor. "I don't think so."

Kagome poked her head through the doorway and scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I'll go get some cleaning supplies. Be right back."

And off she went without waiting for a response, leaving a confused InuYasha in the doorway. This was the perfect situation, and she couldn't blow it.

_If there is some unfinished business, then this would be the ideal chance to find out what it is._

_

* * *

_

Yes, yes, I know. It's INCREDIBLY short. I'll write another chapter soon (hopefully this week). I just thought that I needed to give all of ya'll something since I haven't written anything in soooo long.

Poll time!-What do you think the "unfinished business" is?

PLEASE REVIEW! I invite flames and otherwise alike. I love any kind of input from my readers.


	9. Beginning Discussion

I am SO sorry! I realize it's been forever since I've updated, but I have a legit reason! You know about the Disney Land thing, but you don't know that when I got home, I had no Internet and my keyboard wasn't working so I wasn't able to type anymore chapters. I was in computer hell! But don't fear! I'm going to type a really long chapter after this one. Promise! Thanks for your patience. It means so much to me! 

Disclaimer: I keep calling and calling, but they refuse to talk to me. Jeez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bustled around the room, completing up the final touches; picking up the last pair of pants, dusting off the corner of the table. InuYasha watched in amusement.

_She's stalling._

It was true. Ever since she came back into the room, she had been running around, not making eye contact, stopping every once and a while as if she wanted to say something, but instead, continued on cleaning the room with a furrowed brow and tightened lips.

_What is she waiting for?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I waiting for?_

Kagome rubbed furiously at a sparkling spot on the dresser. It had been about thirty minutes since she came back and she had barely said a word. She had sneaked a few glances toward InuYasha, reading his expression. She was nervous that he would judge her; think she was odd or intrusive. But he seemed fine. More amused than anything else.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned around to face InuYasha, a large smile covering her nerves.

"So." She took small, slow steps towards the bed.

"So." InuYasha smirked.

"So. What's up?"

"What's up?" Why did I say that? What am I thinking! Ugh. I must sound like such a freak.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Uh...nothing much."

Kagome nodded her head and swayed her body along with it. "Hmm..." She felt humiliated.

_What am I doing? I just need to get to the point. But was IS the point?_

Finally, having enough of the awkwardness, having enough of the uncertainty, Kagome grasped the wooden frame of the bed and said, "Okay. Listen. I don't know why, I don't know what it is, but I feel as if something went unfinished here the other night. Unsaid. I just came in here as an excuse to understand what needs to be finished, but I still have no clue." She stared straight at InuYasha, completely determined.

His face, taken aback while Kagome was speaking, was now split into a wide grin.

"So that's what it was? Jeez, you seemed so weird."

Smiling gratefully, Kagome nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't handle this very well."

InuYasha shrugged nonchalantly. " 'S all good." He kept his eyes on her's, as if waiting for her to continue.

"Well..." Kagome said, waiting for InuYasha to say something. "Do you have any questions?"

"About what?"

"About the other night!" Kagome felt exasperated.

_I just completely embarrassed myself and he'll barely say three words! Uh. This is so frustrating._

InuYasha shifted where he lay. "Actually. There are a few questions I want to ask."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was sitting in his chair, pondering what he could do.

_It's 8:10. I can't go to sleep and I have nothing else to do. Oh! Maybe I'll go visit InuYasha._

He stood, walked to his door, strode down the hall, and opened-without knocking-InuYasha's door.

Miroku was frozen in place. Before him, the young girl named Kagome lay in InuYasha's bed with InuYasha, draped in his arms sobbing. Miroku looked at InuYasha's face and was surprised to see the tenderness and concern clouding his eyes. Neither of them were speaking, but it seemed as if words were not needed. Standing at the door, Miroku observed what he thought to be an almost impossible act; InuYasha caring for another so deeply that he would allow them to cry in his arms.

Smiling, Miroku stepped back into the hallway and silently shut the door. He remained there, hands on the doorknob, grin intact, for a few seconds more. Finally, he let go of the knob and walked down to the kitchen.

_Maybe I'll go say hello to Sango..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked that chapter! I've been having a hard time writing the whole "discussion" scene. I'm not sure why...but I've been putting it off and putting it off. I know! I still haven't finished it. But at least I've begun it right? Anyway...Leave any remarks, flames, or otherwise in a review.

And I'm interested in getting a beta reader! So tell me if you'd like to be mine! Thanks for all your patience on me! It's much appreciated!


	10. A Devistating Childhood

(20 minutes after Miroku's POV) 

Kagome nodded and sat down next to InuYasha on the bed. "Sure. Ask any questions you want."

InuYasha watched as she looked down. Her hands were red from the constant wringing.

_Better get this over with._

"What happened to you in the hallway?"

Her hands stilled. Her whole body froze. She didn't look like she was breathing and her eyes didn't blink. InuYasha had braced himself for a strong reaction, but he still felt guilty. He was about to take the question back when she spoke up.

"It was seven years ago." Her voice was soft and cautious. Face still turned down and hands red and swollen, she continued, "Little over a month before I came here. My father and I had been living alone for five years after my mother and little brother died in a car accident." She took a deep breath a few seconds before continuing. "My father and I were walking to a cafe. Bookstore Cafe." A soft smile bloomed behind a curtain of hair. "My favorite place. He...He was taking me there in celebration of my birthday. Two blocks away, a car sped up beside us. A man came running from behind and stopped too."

Kagome's face was turning red as were her eyes. Not a single tear had fallen, but InuYasha could see it was taking a lot of effort on her part to keep it that way.

She continued, but now it seemed to be more of a struggle. "I...I didn't know. I didn't understand. But he knew. Almost instantly." Now more tears seemed to gather at her eye lids and her voice warbled uncontrollably. "He...He yanked me behind him and...and turned to face the car. When I looked be...behind me, I saw the...the man that had...had stopped when the car came up. His faced looked so scared. I started to get scared too. And...And then...I heard it. Bang. I looked up at my father's back. It was arched and for...what seemed like hours...everything...was still. So...still."

She stopped. And stared. She was lost in her memories.

InuYasha allowed her a few minutes before lightly touching her on the leg. Her head whipped up.

"Sorry."

InuYasha shook his head. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"So...it was still. And then...a large red spot was growing bigger and bigger on his back. At first I couldn't understand. No...I wouldn't understand. I...didn't want to. But when he...when he fell on top of me, I couldn't deny it anymore. He...he was...he was...dead."

With that last word, all her tears spilled and every one of her barriers were broken down. She sobbed into her hands and slumped onto the bed. InuYasha watched in horror.

_That's...That's horrible. I can't believe she went through all that and still acts so upbeat._

He couldn't move. He just watched as she cried into his comforter. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Kagome up by her waist and held her body to his. There was a moment where she stiffened in surprise, but readily accepted his embrace soon afterwards. InuYasha held her tight, his arms encircling her torso, one running through her tresses, the other holding tight to her side. She had her arms squeezing his neck, her face pressed between his shoulder blades.

InuYasha kept on holding the young woman in his arms. He didn't want to ever let go. His entire self was absorbed in Kagome. So much that he didn't notice a young man stood before them in the open doorway observing the entire scene. It wasn't until almost three minutes after the young man closed the door did the two separate.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940 ------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope this makes up for it. Maybe. Possibly. Please? I'll try to get the next chapter in before the end of next week. All kinds of reviews are allowed! Please critique in any way you want! Hope you enjoyed it. Later!

PS I have a few new ideas for fanfictions in my profile. I would REALLY appreciate it if you could tell me which one you like, dislike, and/or any comments/ideas you have. Thanks a bun-un-ches!


	11. First Kisses and Anticipation

Hi! Before I start this thing, I want to correct something in the last chapter. At the beginning, in parenthesis it says (20 minutes after Miroku's POV) while it should say (20 minutes before Miroku's POV). I apologize profusely for this. 

Disclaimer: See this sock? This is what I own. Nothing else. And there is a hole in the sock. I own a holey sock. Whopp-dee-fricken-doo.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940------------------------------------------

After flipping through the channels of her television for ten minutes, finding only made-for-TV movies, sports, news, and Friends, a show she was getting sick of, Sango finally gave up and turned the set off. A glance at her clock told her that it was only 8:16.

_Agh! There's nothing to do. Wish I had a book or..._

A knock came to the door. Though her brow wrinkled in confusion, she was incredibly joyful to have a distraction. Her feet bounced to the door and her hands yanked it open to reveal...

"Miroku?"

He smiled at her surprised state and mentally noted her excitement. "Hello Sango! I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come see you."

Sango's hand tightened on the doorknob with...apprehension? titillation (AN: I know, it sounds so dirty, but it means to excite agreeably)? Still undecided, she stepped aside, an unspoken invitation into the room.

Miroku's eyes took in every detail as he walked in: the five twin beds spread against the walls, the dark mahogany bedstands and wardrobe, the TV atop of the wardrobe and the white walls sparsley covered with posters of actors and actress as well as proverbs-"Beginning is easy- Continuing is hard", "Fall down seven times, get up eight", and so on.

Sango watched as Miroku examined her room, anxious of his thoughts and what his visit might bring. She was surprised when he began to laugh, a deep-throated sound resonating throughout the room.

"What's so funny?"

He turned around to face her, his smile brightening the room and stopping her breath. Never had he looked as sweet, as open, as beautiful as he did now. Her own smile began to unfold.

He pointed toward a poster and explained, "My father used to say that all the time 'Never rely on the glory of the morning nor the smiles of your mother-in-law'. It was our little inside joke."

Sango chuckled appreciatively. "Rin bought that at our last stop. We all thought it was hilarious." She remembered how Kagome and herself had fallen all over each other, rolling on the floor with laughter until the other girls joined in.

With another look around the room, Miroku asked, "Who else lives with you?"

Sango sat at the edge of a bed and began to count off: "Rin, Kagome, Asami, Hiromi, and myself."

"That's quite a lot of people to live in the same room with," Miroku commented as he took a seat on the bed across from the one Sango occupied. "Don't you ever want some time to yourself?"

Sango nodded thinking about all the times Asami and Kagome would jump around the room, hitting each other with pillows while she tried to read. "I do, but I love these girls. Very much so. We get along great. For almost four years now we've shared this room. They're the closest thing I have to family. Most of them feel the same way."

"What about your real family? Your birth family?"

The overhead lights dimmed and brightened. The water dripped in the ajoining bathroom. Silence consumed the bedroom as Sango's breathing quickened. Her voice seemed to have escaped her. Opening and closing her mouth-futile attempts to talk-explained all Miroku needed to know.

"Don't answer," he commanded.

Sango nodded; her voice still hadn't come back, like a runaway child unsure if it was safe to return home. She was ashamed of her reaction.

_It's been so long. I need to get myself together. What Miroku must think of me. So weak..._

The self-hate beginning to cloud Sango's face didn't go unnoticed by Miroku. With swift and silent movements, he walked to her and bent before her bowed head.

Taking her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, he pulled her face towards his and said ,"Don't be so disconcerted. There's no need to explain. Not if you aren't ready." His voice was strong, determined, but his face was soft with assurance and understanding.

Sango's heart quickened, swelling so that it pounded against her rib cage, threatening to break loose. A sad smile slid across her face and her hands found their way to Miroku's. His breath weakened as she touched him. Without a thought towards it, his other hand reached her face and each palm travled slowly, oh so slowly, up her cheeks which were now slick with falling tears, as she was overwhelmed by his warmth and concern. She held on tight to each hand, her eyes never leaving his. Both hearts were surging with emotion. Both faces were leaning inward. Both eyes were closing.

Both lips were touching.

Miroku's hands wound around Sango's neck into her hair as his breath joined with hers, his mouth tender against her tear-sodden lips, reveling in the taste, the sensation, as she pressed against him, her own arms circling around his neck. Sango felt as if a dam had broken inside her after welling up for years of anticipation of this moment-flooding her body with a warmth of unimaginable terms. The kisses became passionate and urgent as emotion took over, overwhelming all thoughts except the joy of being together.

When they finally seperated, their breath was racing and their limbs were weak. Despite the need to spread across the bed and regain her strength, Sango stayed upright, not wanting to leave Miroku's gaze. His eyes, an entracing violet color, shined with affection and joy.

Neither were sure what to say, but all the same, nothing needed to be spoken. Their faces said it all.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940---------------------------------------

Kagome bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the customers alongside Sango and a few other employees. Both girls were absorbed in their own thoughts of the night before, so much so that Kagome had burned three orders and Sango had used odd ingredients such as cinnoman on a vegtable omlete.

Kagome was remembering how she had lain down in InuYasha's arms and fallen asleep, waking up to his gentle fingers on her face and soft voice in her ear reminding her not to be late for work while Sango reminesced about her and Miroku's first kiss on the bed and second kiss-sweet and lingering-at the door as he left her room.

Their coworkers grumbled about their poor preformance to each other, but didn't raise the subject with the ladies knowing they'd probably be brushed off with an absentminded answer.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940---------------------------------------

In the dining room, InuYasha and Miroku were eating their meals in silence, a fact the other diners were glad of, not missing a second of their usually lound arguments.

The friends were deaf to the conversations of the others, thinking only of the women they had come to care for.

The rest of the day was spent in almost complete silence for these four. But their dreams were filled with memories and scenes of the possible future. They were nervous of what could come of these new relationships, but anxious for more to happen.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940---------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! I know it's been an immensly long time. This chapter should make up for that!

Please review! Tell me everything you felt and thought while reading this AND I would like it if you could tell me one other favorite anime/manga of yours. I'm so curious about that! My favorite would have to be Fruits Basket! Not the anime! The manga. The anime was okay, but it did no justice for the book. I love Fruits Basket above all else. Yes! Even InuYasha! I don't really enjoy watching InuYasha anymore. At least, not the new episodes. They focus too much on action. Action is fine! It's great! But they don't show anything about their personal lives and romances. It's just really boring. Plus I have to get up at 6:00 every morning for high school so I can't stay up late to watch the episodes. Anyway...REVIEW!


	12. Sleeping By Your Side

I didn't read over this very thoroughly so there may be some mistakes. If so, please tell me in a review! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Most of this crap belongs to whats-her-face.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940------

A sense of serenity, of contentment, had settled between the two couples, allowing a few awkward moments, but more than often moments of knowing-knowing what they were to each other, that something more is on it's way to nudge their relationships into a deeper connection.

And this was how they felt-content, peaceful-as Kagome and Sango announced to the guys as they sat beside the pool that the ship was stopping at a port on an island of Japan. The foursome had spent much time together-swimming in the pool, playing tennis-which InuYasha took much too seriously, tending to get rough and possibly harmful-, among other activities. They had an unspoken agreement not to bring up each others relationships-nor the pathetic excuses of Miroku and Sango to steal some time alone; "Oh Miroku? I seem to have left my book in the bedroom. Will you come with me to find it?", "Why don't we get something to eat? No, no. You two stay there. Sango and I'll grab some good food for all of us."; or the loving looks and words exchanged by InuYasha and Kagome.

"Which island is it," asked Miroku, looking into Sango's eyes, an action that caused her to smile and forget the question.

It was Kagome who answered: "Somewhere on the Ryukyu Islands, I think. We're stopping to reload on stock and give the guests a break from the ship. One time, we went three weeks without stopping, and a woman went so crazy that she tried to jump off the railing to swim to land."

InuYasha scoffed at the woman's weakness. "Why'd she get all suicidal? She was on a cruise boat, not trapped in a cage by terrorists."

Frowning at his insensitivity, Kagome shifted her body to turn full-force on InuYasha. "She was having a hard time okay? I talked to her at the infirmary. Her son had died while she went out of town and she was on her way back for his funeral. She was in a pretty big rush."

This was followed by a stunned silence and three pairs of eyes turning to look at InuYasha, gauging his reaction. With a frustrated face-knitted eyebrows, tightened lips, reddened skin-understanding there was no way he could contradict that, but still refusing to give in, he growled in frustration and turned his back to the group.

Kagome was incensed with InuYasha's behavior-that of a small child who didn't get the candy bar he wanted at the grocery store. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't suck up his pride and admit to being wrong. Just as she was about to smack InuYasha's head to get his attention, she heard two voices calling out: "Hey Sango! Miroku! Kagome! InuYasha!" Three heads turned to watch as Trianna and Rin-bikini-clad and holding towels-jogged toward their friends, each waving an arm wildly.

"Hey," they repeated as they reached the chairs lounged in by the others. Rin flopped into a chair beside Sango as Trianna slid into the one besides InuYasha. She pointed a finger in his direction and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Kagome shook her head in disappointment and replied, "He's being a baby. Don't worry about it."

Trianna smiled in assurance that she wouldn't in any way further the conversation. Rin, on the other hand, stated, "InuYasha's always getting angry. Why are you always angry InuYasha?" Her voice was young and innocent despite the fact that she was 20 years of age. She carried an air of child-like quality and ignorance wherever she went; a captivating quality that made her easy to like.

He kept his body facing away from the curious faces, but answered with a growl: "I'm not always angry. Kagome's just annoying."

"Hey!" Kagome's face scrunched up in anger. "I am NOT annoying. You're just mad because you don't want to admit I was right."

"Yeah right," was the only answer InuYasha could think of. He knew what she was saying was the truth, he could understand that, but admitting it? No way. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Ah! This is so stupid." Kagome stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. "I'm not going to let you ruin such a nice day for me, InuYasha." With that, she dived in and swam, furiously kicking and grabbing at the water without coming up until she touched the opposite side. Sango chuckled in amusement and followed behind, jumping into the cool water-goose bumps enveloping her body. The rest joined in as well, leaving a fuming InuYasha in their wake. He tuned them out, frustrated that they would dare have fun without him.

Through the laughter and splashing of water, Kagome watched InuYasha feel miserable for himself wishing he would come in with them. Thinking of a plan to lighten InuYasha's spirits, she pulled Miroku aside and conversed silently. The other three girls noticed this and soon stopped splashing as they watched Kagome and Miroku silently slip out of the pool and move towards InuYasha who, still immersed in his self-pity, didn't notice the sudden lack of sound. Miroku grabbed one end of InuYasha's lounge chair while Kagome held tight to the other. They faced each other and mouthed "One...Two...Three!" And, screaming the last number, they yanked the chair back with all their force into the water.

"WHAT THE..." InuYasha yelled before his chair sunk him heavily to the bottom. He thrashed his arms and legs in the water, furiously swimming to the top. When his head broke free and his ears emptied of water, they filled again, but this time with laughter. Rin, Miroku, Kagome, Trianna, Sango, all laughing at him. He was furious. He was mortified. And it was all Kagome's fault. She was bent over, her head close to touching the ground, her body undulating with laughter. InuYasha's fists clenched in anger, he decided he wasn't going to stand for this; it's about time for Kagome to get what's coming to her.

Checking to make sure no one was watching-they were all laughing to hard to notice much-he sunk back into the water, touching the bottom with his feet, and made his way to the side Kagome was standing on. He bent his knees, building up energy, and shot out of the water, a spray waking everyone up from their overjoyed states and alerting them to the fact that a large bulk was over fifteen feet in the air and Kagome was missing from where she had previously stood.

InuYasha held on tight to the screaming girl in his arms, positioning her body so it was atop his and her head so it was safely tucked into the crook of his arm, trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt when by the force of the water, as gravity caught up and pulled them back down. Fast. A sickening Slap! sounded as InuYasha's back landed full-force on the top of the water. Kagome was torn between fear for herself and concern for InuYasha as they sunk to the bottom. Despite the incredible stinging-like a thousand knives being pulled in and out of his back-he rushed back to the top to allow Kagome some air.

There was an immediate clamor: furious and concerned screaming, multiple bodies splashing into the water to help pull the two out. InuYasha pushed them away, shoving Kagome onto the side of the pool before pulling himself up beside her. Kagome was in a state of shock as eight hands and eight eyes were on her, checking for any damage.

"I'm fine," she reassurred them, pushing herself up. Beside her InuYasha was watching her movements, sitting up, back against the feet of a chair. "Are you okay," she asked , remembering the sound of his back against the water.

"Fine," he said, shrugging it off like a heroic sacrifice.

"What were you thinking," she demanded. "You could've gotten me hurt."

"Yeah," Rin retorted, "why do you have to be so stupid, InuYasha?"

He glowered at Rin's insult. "I wasn't being stupid. And, Kagome, how could you think I would ever let you get hurt?"

This stunned any answer Kagome could have thought up. InuYasha continued: "I only wanted to scare you. A little payback since you humiliated me twice today." He crossed his arms and looked the other way, a childish gesture that almost made Kagome laughed. Almost.

"Well that sure was a dangerous way to pay me back!"

Then, Miroku spoke up: "Really InuYasha, you should think about your actions before acting them out. Something much worse could have happened. It's just sheer luck that..."

"I already told you!" InuYasha cut through Miroku, infuriated at their distrust of his abilities. "I wouldn't let Kagome get hurt! Ever!"

There was nothing to say to that. Nothing anybody there could think of. Silence-and angry glares directed from InuYasha-filled the moment. Soon he stood up and stomped off to his room, leaving four bewildered people, and one confused Kagome.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940------

A knock came to the door of InuYasha's room.

"No."

The door opened despite the less than positive reaction. A worried Kagome stepped through the threshold. "We need to talk," she announced.

"No." InuYasha was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, back against the pillows, with a permanent scowl and a stubborn fold of his arms across his broad chest. He stared right into her, daring her to continue. She took that dare.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down in front of him, feeling the all-too-familiar springs beneath her as memories swallowed her mind, covering it in reminders: of kindness, of sensitivity, of patience. All shown by the man in front of her. She raised her eyes to meet his, her grateful smile surprising him.

"Thank you." These were the last words InuYasha expected to hear-"You creep.", "What were you thinking?", "Don't come near me!", those he had prepared himself for. But this? He couldn't summon an answer.

His confused and silent state prompted Kagome to explain: "You have been a great protector of me. From the very beginning.Even at the pool, when you were mad, you still made sure I wouldn't get hurt. You deserve my understanding for what you did, and you have it, along with my gratitude. I don't know how I'll ever be able to properly thank you for all you've done." Those eyes-so expressive and magnetic-never left his and watched as he took in her words. Her soft words weakened him. He could only nod. Warm and heartbreaking, her smile lit up her face as she began to crawl out of the bed.

_No wait._

She turned around, her smile still alive but confused.

_Did I say that out loud?_

Embarrassed though he was, InuYasha knew there was nothing he could do to take the words back, and really, he didn't want to. Holding her eyes captive was the only action he needed to take; she understood. Kagome used her hands and knees to find her way across the large bed beside InuYasha who threw the more uncomfortable pillows (with all the frills and beads, it's hard to rest your head against one of those things) down on the floor leaving one for each of them. She lay on her side facing InuYasha as he settled in front of her. Wrapping an arm under her waist and pulling her body to his, he closed any gap between them. One of her legs rested on both of his, a hand lightly touching his chest while the other encircled his waist and played with his hair, soft and light to the touch. All these body parts had moved unconsciously-no thought towards it. Almost an instant reaction-as their eyes, a warm brown and softening yellow, connected and spoke an unteachable language; one that's discovered and strengthened by very few. Niether fell asleep. They just lay there, fingers unawarely stroking, watching each other for an amount of time impossible to count in seconds or minutes or hours.

It wasn't until the light shining in from the window became a shadow did they shift positions and become conscious again to the outside world. They moved slowly-the trance still holding some power over them-, sitting up and standing on opposite sides to turn and look at one another , losing themselves in the same trance again. It was Kagome who reluctantly looked down and said, "I should go. The girls will be worried."

InuYasha watched her the whole time; watched as the sliver of moonlight from the window softened her hair and face, creating a kind of aura around her head.

_My beautiful angel._

When Kagome looked up again, she was met with a softened smile and loving eyes. Her heart warmed, as she smiled back, said "Goodbye," and left the room.

InuYasha stared at the door a few moments after, but grudgingly got ready for bed. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940------

Kagome strained her eyes to read the clock on the wall: 4:15 AM. Seven hours had passed since she had left InuYasha, but it felt like a millennia.

It seemed impossible to settle down. The light from the window shined into her eyes. Her bed was too narrow. Too cold. Too hard. The blankets seemed thin, the pillows as well. Everything seemed wrong. Maybe because before, everything felt so right.

She tried again to rest her mind and body, a process she developed after her nightmares began:

1. Relax your body and mind.

2. Pick a good memory.

3. Do not allow yourself to think of anything besides that memory.

A simple, but effective procedure. She tried to relax her body and mind into a state of numbness and chose a good memory. Thinking of that memory-being in bed with InuYasha since that's all she can think about-she focused on that and attempted sleep. But sleep didn't come. Only need. Need to go into InuYasha's room and lay next to him, holding his arms around her waist-such a comfortable fit-and slipping into dreamland with him by her side. That's the only way she wanted to sleep.

And that's just how she slept. Remembering her roommates, she left a note:

Can't get comfortable. Slept somewhere else.  
-Kagome

_That'll give them something to talk about._

She giggled into her hand while taking silent steps to and out the door, through the kitchen and dining room, down the hallway, until she found InuYasha's room. A wave of calm washed through her just being at his door. As she grabbed the knob, she began to think: What if he doesn't want to sleep with me (AN:...)? What if he gets angry that I woke him? But she remembered his face as she left his room-so soft and sweet. Blocking all negative thoughts, she turned the doorknob and poked her head through the doorway. A body shot straight up in the bed and, after seeing who it was, almost ran towards her. His smile was bright as he explained, "I couldn't sleep."

Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's waist and murmured into his chest, "Me neither," and looking up into his face-cheery and relieved-confessed, "I missed you."

His smile widened and he laughed aloud as he closed the door behind them. Sweeping Kagome up into his arms and burying his face in her hair, he carried her to the bed where they laid in each other's arms and settled in for a great night's sleep.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940------

I hope it was okay! I think this just might be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. I've been working on it since 1:00 and it's now 7:00. Geez! Where DOES the time go? Next chapter, we have a new character coming in. It's someone we all know and love (or at least I do!)! Why doncha guess as you review? Later!


	13. The Shopping Day Begins

Yes I am alive! And back, though for a pathetically short amount of time.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Kyoto, Hiromi, Asami and some of the kitchen crew. And the "Everyone pretend to be normal" quote belongs to the movie Little Miss Sunshine. The funniest movie ever!!! I recommend it to anyone who enjoys raw humor.

#EveryonepretendtobenormalEveryonepretendtobenormalEveryonepretendtobenormal#

Sango stared at the note:

Can't get comfortable. Slept somewhere else.

-Kagome

Where that "somewhere else" was, was obvious to Sango. She was torn between amusment, worry, anticipation and girlish excitement. The girlish excitement took over as she woke up the other three and showed the note to them as well. Hiromi stared open-mouthed at the note, Asami laughed hysterically on the floor and Rin blushed, all three thinking of what Kagome might be doing. The four girls gossiped and giggled for a half hour, conjuring up naughty scenes of Kagome and InuYasha until a knock came upon their door.

Asami rose to open it, revealing Kyoto. Everyone chorused a polite hello but Asami who grabbed him by the arm, fluttered her eyelashes seductively and said, "I knew you missed me, but you didn't have to come all the way down here to meet me." She lowered her voice an octave, but kept it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "There's a nice empty bedroom down the hall I could have met you in."

All the girls roared in laughter at Asami's usual behavior. Whenever Kyoto came around, she blatantly flirted with and teased him, anxious to get a rise out of him and amuse whomever was around. Several girls have confronted her about her true feelings considering Kyoto and she always answered with a playful, "He's the love of my life!" or something to that extent.

Kyoto patiently peeled Asami's hands off his arm and looked in Rin's direction.

"We've just docked onto Miruki island and I'd like for you and Sango to restock items the ship's running low on. I have a list made and the money you'll need. I'm going to trust you and Sango not to spend it anywhere except on the things on the list. I'll be in the kitchen waiting."

He then turned out of the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Asami pouted, "Why do you two get to have all the fun?"

Rin and Sango chuckled and began to dress for their day of shopping.

#EveryonepretendtobenormalEveryonepretendtobenormalEveryonepretendtobenormal#

I know. Pathetically short. But that's all I felt like writing today and I know it's been months since I've updated so….here ya go. I'll try to write the shopping scene in which Rin and Sesshomaru meet, but I'm not sure what to use as his reason for being on the island and eventually coming aboard The Purple Star. I was thinking something along the lines of the ship he was on got wrecked and all the passengers, including himself, had to come on Rin's ship, but that seems sorta unrealistic. I mean, why would Sesshomaru be on a boat? And he is more than powerful enough to get himself off of a sticky situation! So if any of ya'll have some good ideas-even if you think they are completely retarded!-please volunteer them. I get inspiration from the oddest things, so something you might see as completely useless might be the jackpot for me. And don't worry, I'll give the winner full credit for the idea and even make a character modeled after them! So I guess this is kinda like a contest……

LET THE PLOTTING BEGIN!!

And don't forget to let me know how horribly/great I'm doing.


	14. Note of Author 3: I'm So Sorry

Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but I've decided to stop all updates on this story. As I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't done so in a LONG time and with reason. I didn't want to. I'm just not into fanfictions anymore, especially not writing them. Maybe one day I'll pick back up on this, but most likely not. You have been dedicated readers and I feel terrible that I am doing this to you, but school and life in general is getting too complex and needs my attention more than this story. Thanks for sticking by me through everything. I'm sure you can find a better story to enjoy anyway. Bye all!!


End file.
